My Best Friend
by MidoriTsurugusa
Summary: America caught a cold and he was in Japan's house. Japan doesn't know what to do but to call the person who took care of him, which is England. Will England put scones on America's forehead? Find out!


**Important Note:**

This story was mostly written by ME but added 1/4 of it by my sister. The story was **completely original** written by US! We did not copy the idea from someone else.

**DO NOT COPY THIS STORY! This is not yours so back off!**

PLEASE OBEY INTERNET LAWS AND COPYRIGHT LAWS  


Thank you!

Happy reading!

* * *

My Best Friend

America caught a cold

* * *

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE HETALIA! It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Japan: Konnichiwa, I am Japan. Today, America-san visited my house. But for some reason he was very… very…

(Opening sound)

America: *Sneeze* Japan… Japan dude… Remind me again why you'd rub salt in my stomach? And what's with this water with ginger in it? It tastes bad. *Cough*

Japan: America-san, this is actually our traditional way of curing colds. But maybe I should ask someone for some assistance—

America: I think you should… *Cough* I'm not up with this curing method of yours… Not to offend you or anything…*Cough* Ugh… I feel bad…

Japan: Very well then, America-san. I will call someone on the phone. I'll be right back.

(Japan stepped out of the room)

(Japan dialed on the phone)  
*Phone dialing* Beep! Beep!  
Ring! Ring!

Japan: Moshi, moshi, this is Japan. Is this Canada-san?

Canada: Yes… this is Canada speaking…

Japan: Oh, Canada-san, can I ask you something?

Canada: Sure thing, eh. What is it, Japan?

Japan: Sorry to bother you in busiest time but America-san got down with a cold and he's currently at my house. May I ask you for assistance since you're America-san's brother?

Canada: Oh, I would love to but… (Canada stared at his paper works) My superior asked me… to finish my paper works today… I'm really sorry, Japan.

Japan: Ah, it's okay, Canada-san….. Huh? Ah….. I understand… Arigato… Sayonara.

(Japan redialed another number)  
*Phone dialing* Beep! Beep!  
Ring! Ring!

England: Hello?

Japan: Ah, sorry to bother you at busiest time, but this is Japan speaking, may I ask if England-san is in?

England: Oh, Japan~! What is it?

Japan: Is this England-san? It's been a while, this is Japan. I am very sorry but it seems like America-san is down with a cold.

England: What? Come again? (England covered his ear from the panjandrum explosion) I couldn't hear you. What was that?

Japan: America-san is down with a cold.

England: Ehh?!

Japan: America-san caught a cold.

England: …..

Japan: Uh… England-san?

England: …..

Japan: Mr. Eng—

England: *Laughs evilly* Nyahahahahaha! What? Are you joking, Japan? Hahaha! That was a nice one!

Japan: 'He thinks I'm joking?' Uh, no, England-san, I am not. He's currently at my place, resting. Canada-san told me that you know how to handle his condi—

England: Sure, sure, Japan. Hahaha! I'll be right there. See ya~!

(England hanged up)

Japan: Huh? W-What? *Sigh* England-san… sometimes I do not understand him….

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

(Japan slid the door open)

Japan: Oh, England-san,

England: Hey, Japan!

Japan: You're awfully quick, England-san.

England: Yeah, yeah, Japan. Say, where's that punk anyway?

Japan: He's right in that room—

England: Ah, Japan, just leave him to me!

(England walks directly to the door)

Japan: Well, he's… a little bit… energetic…?

England: *Evil laugh* HAHAHAHA! A-ME-RI-CA~!

America: *Cough* *Cough* Uh…. who?

England: *Scary tone voice* A-ME-RI-CA~!

America: *Cough* *Cough* Ugh….

England: *Evil smirk* what's wrong, hero? Feeling sick? (England laughs evilly) Mwahahaha!

America: Uh…. Eng— land?

England: Nyahahaha! (England laughs excitingly) That serves you right, hero. You bloody git, that's what you get for being such a twat! Putting hamburger on my forehead was completely unforgivable!

America: England….. Cold….. I don't like it… (America shivered)

England: Now, you've finally known that don't you, America? (England smirked)

America: *Sneeze* Ugh…..

England: Hahahaha! I've finally can get my revenge on you, punk!

(England took out something from his suitcase)

(England placed a scone on America's forehead)

England: Hahaha! How'd that feels, hero? Better?

America: Ugh…

England: Dahahahaha! (Evil laugh XD) But it will be greater if I get my Polaroid—

America: …..sorry….

England: Hahahahahaha— wait what?

America: England… I'm sorry… from before…. *Cough*

England: A— America…..?

(England poked America)

England: Hey, you're really not that sick, are you?

America: …

England: Hey! I was just joking! Hey, America, you hear me?

America: …sorry….

England: H-Hey, America, are you dreaming?

America: *mumble*

England: _'He must be! Yes, that's right.'_ Ameri—

America: ….I… missed you…. Mr. Britain…., sir…

England: Ah—

(England fainted on the floor)

Japan: England! England!

England: *mumble*

Japan: England! England!

England: Ameri— ca?

Japan: Are you alright?

England: …Japan?

Japan: England-san, what happened?

(England sat up from the floor)

England: Ow….. my head….

Japan: England-san, you seem to have fainted. I got cautious when I came in and saw you lying unconscious. Did something happen?

England: Ah, Japan…. It's nothing really. I'm alright.

(Japan helped England to stand)

Japan: It seems that America-san is fast asleep. But his fever hadn't gone down yet.

England: Ah, is that so? (England gazed at America) If that's the case then we'll put some cold towel on his forehead, for the meantime.

(England removed the scone from America's forehead)

Japan: England-san placed a scone on America-san's forehead! (He said in shock)

England: Ah, that…. sorry about that…. I only wanted to tease him, but… I don't find it funny anymore… (Guilt)

Japan: England-san, don't worry about it. For now, let's have him rest. I'll go get the cold water and towel. I'll deliver the medicines later. England-san, please watch him.

England: Y-yes, of course, Japan. Thank you.

(Japan exited the room)

* * *

Japan: There. (Japan placed the wet towel on America's forehead)

England: That should do for now. (England raised the blankets closer to America) We should let him rest more.

Japan: Hai.

(Japan and England exited the room)

England: *sigh*

Japan: England-san, you look exhausted.

England: No, Japan. Just a little…. down….

Japan: It's very rare seeing America so exhausted.

England: Well, that idiot must have done something stupid again that he caught himself a cold. Any idea how he'd ended up like that, Japan?

Japan: Well…..

* * *

_FLASHBACK___

America: Ah, Tony! I borrowed a new game!

Tony: Game, BUBU—!

America: Japan's games are so awesome to play! (America inserted the game)

Tony: Horror games, BUBU—!

America: Say, Tony, since we've played most of his games, why don't we finish this in just one day! That would be a record!

Tony: All night game, BUBU—!

America: Alright, let's play!

[After many hours later….]

America & Tony: *Snore* *Snore*

[TV Screen "You Won!"]

America: *mumble* that was great… (America shivered)

(America sat up on the floor)

America: *Yawn* Oh, I slept on the floor..? *Yawn* Owowowow….. My head ached so badly. (America looked at Tony.) Ah, good for him, he slept on the bed.

(America stood up)

America: Woah! There must be an earthquake or something… I feel wobbly!

(America went out from his house)

America: Okay, I'll return this game to Japan right away! Hahaha, he will be so shocked when I tell him I finished the game in just one night! HAHAHA! Owowowow….

[At Japan's house….]

(Sound of water flowing)

(Sound of wind howling quietly)

Japan: Ah… the summer is always warm and quiet….

(Japan's house is shaking)

Japan: Ah! Is there an earthquake?

(zooooooooooommmmm…..)

Japan: H-Huh? An airplane?

(zzzzzoooOOOOOOOMMMMM!) (BOOOOOM!) *Crash*

Japan: Ah! The front door!

(Japan ran towards it)

(Japan saw the airplane crashed on the wooden door)

Japan: *sigh* Now, I'll have to fix it again….

America: Yo! Japan.

Japan: Oh, America-san. What brings you here?

America: Oh, I'm here to give you this game back I borrowed yesterday. And guess what….. me and Tony finished it in one night! Isn't AWESOME!? *Cough*.

Japan: That's wonderful, America-san.

America: *cough**cough*

Japan: Are you alright, America-san? ...You seem to be unwell.

America: Well … I'm kinda tired but, don't worry I'm fiinnee-*cough* *cough*

Japan: Tell me, America-san … what happen to you last night?

America: Hmm … well I was playing video games ….

Japan: … and...?

America: uhmmm… I don't really remember what happen last night but all I know is that when I wake up, I was on the floor. Hahahaha *cough* uhhh my head….

(Japan touches America's forehead)

Japan: Hmmm… It seems like you have a cold.

America: What!? No way and… what's a cold?

(Japan face palm)

Japan: America-san, a common cold is a viral infectious disease that infects the upper respiratory system. It is also known as acute viral rhinopharyngitis or blah! blah! blah! blah! blah!

America: uhhhh….my head….

(America got dizzy)

(America fainted)

  
_FLASHBACK END_

Japan: …..and so, America-san fainted.

England: Ah, that's so like him, always careless about himself. And I told him many times before to cover up before sleeping.

Japan: Well, to tell at honesty, I'm at fault.

England: Wha—? Why?

Japan: America-san has always been a loyal fan to my games. But, if I hadn't let him borrowed the latest game, he wouldn't have ended up like that.

England: Japan, stop saying nonsense. None of this is your fault. Lighten up will you?

Japan: Thank you, England-san.

England: (Smile) Anyway Japan, I think we should make some lunch and don't worry, I'll cook.

Japan: Ehh!?...w-wait England-san…I think I'll be the one who should cook.

England: Hmm? ... Why?

Japan: W-well… it-it's because….uhmmm….ahh! … Well you see, England-san you are my guest here and I don't want my guess to do the task for me and beside…you might get confused on where the ingredients are.

England: Hmmm… well… you got a point there…

Japan: And it will be nice if you'll look after America-san.

England: Ehh!?...W-what makes you say that, Japan?

Japan: Well, according to Canada-san, you were the one who treated America-san's cold when he was still young?

England: Tch. He told you? (England face the other side)

Japan: Well, yes, England-san. I contacted him first but he was currently busy with his work. He suggested me to call you….. Why, is something a matter?

England: Ahh no… never mind.

Japan: So…is it a yes, England-san?

England: *sigh* yeah I'll do it.

Japan: Arigato, England-san.

England: Yeah, yeah.

(Japan left the room)

England: *chuckle* Like old times, huh? (Sulking Aura)

(England entered America's room)

America: *snores* *snores*

England: Geez, he snores so loudly.

(England seated himself on a chair beside the bed. He crossed his legs and sighed)

America: *mumble* *mumble*

England: …Wanker… _Is he waking up?_

America:*sneeze* G-Good Morning…

England: It's already noon, you twat.

America: Oh? Is that-so~?

England:*Huff* Japan told me how careless you were last night.

America: He did? *cough* I bet you have a mountains of lectures to fire to me, huh?

England: Indeed, I do. (England crosses his arms)

America:*sniff* Wait a minute…Why are you here anyway?

England: Japan asks for my assistance, do you have a problem with that?

America: Ehhhhh…maybe?

England: (death glare) what was that?

America: Ah-Ahh…N-Nothing. What I mean is ahh…

England: *sigh* you don't have to say it, America.

America: Ehehehe *cough* by the way…are we having hamburger and milkshakes for lunch~?

England: What? You still want to eat those junk of yours?

America: They are not junk! Besides, they taste better than your pastries you usually serve.

England: A-ME-RI-CA! How dare you!

America: Hey, hey, just chill will 'ya?

(America got up from bed)

England: H-Hey! Where do you think you're going?

America: I'm going to buy lunch on my own.

England: That's absurd! You are not allowed to do such action! Now, go back to bed!

America: You're such a nag! I'll be fine! Besides, as a hero, I am to remain strong at any condition I am under.

England: Japan is making lunch! Now, don't be such an idiot and go back to bed.

America: Eh…. I'll just go see Japan then.

England: AMERICA! You twat!

America: Alright, alright, I'll do what you wanted me to do. Geez, you're such a nanny, England.

England: (Erotic breathing) Stupid America, I wish you get a brain. I hoped it a lot!

(America returned to his bed)

America: *sigh* I wish to have hamburger and milkshakes…. I'm starving…..

England: Japan hadn't finished cooking yet so, you'll just have to wait.

America: *stomach growling* Ahhh, I'm so hungry. I think I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

England: Oh, well, if that's the case then take time to drink this water then.

(England poured honey and lemon on hot water)

America: Ehhh… is it not one of Japan's medicine or something?

England: Idiot, this is traditional European medicine for colds. You've already taken this when you were—

America: I got it! I got it!

(America took the glass from England)

America: Ehhh….. (America stared at the glass) you know, lemon and honey won't satisfy my hunger.

England: Just drink it, you bloody wanker!

America: Okay, okay.

(America drank the water)

America: Mm, I don't taste anything. It's weird.

England: That's because your taste buds is dry. Get a brain!

America: Whatever.

England: Don't use that tone of yours!

America: And who are you to punish me?

England: Ah—mm….. No, just forget it. (England gripped his hand)

(Japan slid the door)

Japan: America-san, England-san, lunch is ready.

America: Yo! Japan! About time, I'm starving!

Japan: Today's meal will be brown rice, miso soup and stir fried potato. Accompanying them is sesame tofu and sashimi and also, chicken soup for America-san as requested by England-san.  
America: Wow, Japan is really thoughtful! I'm so excited to eat! *sneeze*

Japan: America-san, you should relax. Come; let me accompany you to the kitchen.

America: Thank you, Japan!

(Japan helped America walked towards the kitchen)

Japan: England-san, please do come with us.

England: Ah…. I'll be right behind you.

America: Hey, Japan, let's watch Anime after lunch!

Japan: You should be resting, America-san.

America: But I'm tired of sleeping already. I want to be awake, at least for now, Japan.

Japan: Very well then, America-san. I shall prepare them.

America: Yohoo~~!

America: *snore* *snore* ZZzzzz….

(Japan and England left the room)

Japan: America-san is recovering so quickly.

England: Like I care to that bloody git. *mumble*

Japan: England-san?

England: What?

Japan: Uh, you seem to be very angry at America-san lately.

England: He's just an idiot, Japan. This is just normal.

Japan: (frown) But it's strange. You're being secluded.

England: Japan….

Japan: I do not know what you and America-san have been through, but please be gentle to him.

England: What makes you say that, Japan?

Japan: I guess I have to apologies for eavesdropping earlier.

England: Oh… Japan….. You really wanted to know?

Japan: If the cat can cross the street then, please.

England: *sigh* Alright, Japan…. I will tell you everything.

Japan: …..Oh…..sorry, England-san.

England: That's okay, Japan.

Japan: So…. taking care of America-san brings you a lot of memories, huh?

England: Y-yeah… I don't want to show my emotions to America much. Besides, he doesn't care any of them anyway.

Japan: England-san, that's not true.

England: What makes you say that, Japan?

Japan: America-san maybe gregarious on his ways but, he has his sentimental side which he doesn't show it to anybody.

England: And by anybody, including you?

Japan: Hai.

England:*sigh* I don't know, Japan.

Japan: Just be yourself, England-san.

England: …Japan… (England smiled)I'll try.

Japan nodded.

(England entered America's room)

America: *snore*

England: Hah, being myself huh? ...

(England sat himself on a chair)

(England stared at America)

England: …..

America: zzzzzzzzzzz….

England: *sigh* He really has grown big. He was so cute when he was little too…. Too bad his backbone and ego had to grown big too.

America: *groaned* *snore*

England: *chuckles* He's so loud now, even at sleeping. Surely, I'll never be able to sleep if ever we get to share… what the heck am I thinking? *exasperate sigh* Damn, why am I so cope up with this idiot?

America's towel fell from his forehead.

England: Idiot, you're so careless you know? (England retrieved the towel to his forehead)

America: *mumble*

England: You bloody git, have I not taught you well enough? Where are all the lectures I've taught you? Have you forgotten them already?

America: *snore*

England: Wanker, have I not taught you everything? Have I not been good to you? Have I not protected you well enough?

America: *snore* *snore*

[Poignant Atmosphere]

England: H-Have I been too strict and heartless? Have I been bad…..to you? Have I… failed you, America?

America: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

England: America, have you….hated me…..for all that time? (England shed a tear)

America: …..

England: D-Do you hate me, America? (England clenched his fist)

(America continued to snore)

England: Hah, now I feel silly for talking to you like this… Not to mention I've exposed my weakness yet again….. Stupid, America. You make me weak.  
England: …..  
England:*sigh* I'll never be able to heal these wounds….if I'm like this…

(England stood up and exited the room)

(America opened his eyes)

Japan: Oh, England-san, what brings you here?

England: Just getting some fresh air. I'm a little bit stiff on that room lately.

Japan: England-san…. How's America?

England: Still asleep, though he's getting a little hotter.

Japan: Oh.

England: So, Japan, what are you cooking?

Japan: I'm cooking for dinner, England-san. Would you like to suggest something this evening's meal?

England: Just another chicken soup for America.

Japan: I understand.

England: Thank you, Japan.

(Japan started to chop more vegetables)

Japan: England-san, you should relax for today. I'll take care of America-san this evening.

England: No it's okay, Japan. You've already helped America enough. Just please let me do my task, as his guardian.

Japan: England-san is very kind. I'm sure America-san will appreciate your effort.

England: I hoped that a lot, Japan…

(Japan paused and he resumed chopping)

Japan: England-san, how'd you take care of America when he had a cold?

England: I usually gave him chicken soup and hot water with honey and lemon. Occasionally, his brother Canada would give him rocky road ice cream. He said that it'll help but it actually worked, you know.

Japan: Speaking of which, Canada-san delivered this to me just an hour ago. It is to be given to America-san.

England: *chuckles* Well, that's good. *chuckles* But then, I really wanted the bloody wanker to heal soon. But it's hard to do the last ingredient to heal his cold— uhh…..how do I put this...

Japan: What?

(Japan chopped the onions)

England: When America was little….. I always give him …a… hug… (England blushed)

Japan: N-Nani?!

(Japan almost chopped his finger off)

Japan: H-How on earth will you do that?

England: That's the problem! I don't do that to him anymore. He's all big now!

Japan: England-san how does a _hug_ healed him?

England: W-Well, I actually believed in… healing touches and all…. I'm catholic, Japan. But I usually rub his back whenever he has a cough. 'Or was I protestant?'

Japan: Maybe a backrub will do, England-san. You can try that.

England: N-No, I don't want to do that.

Japan: England-san, at least try it.

England: Don't be silly, Japan. It won't work anymore. He was just a kid before.

Japan: You would not know if you don't try it.

England: Japan….. *sigh* Okay, I'll try—

Japan: Oh!

England: Japan?

Japan: I seemed to be running out of beef!

England: What are you suppose to be making, Japan?

Japan: Beef stew.

England: Oh, you're making that? (England twitched his eyebrows)

Japan: England-san, would you be so kind to go buy some? The store is not far from this district.

England: Yeah, yeah sure, Japan. I'll be right back.

Japan: Arigato.

(The sound of door sliding open)

Japan: England-san, you seem to be very—

America: Japan…..

Japan: America-san! You shouldn't be standing in that condition!

America: Is England around here?

Japan: No, he has not returned from the store yet.

America: Hey, Japan. Can I ask you a favor?

Japan: A favor?

(America took out a letter)

America: I wanted you to give this to him…..when I leave tomorrow morning.

Japan: America-san—

America: Please, Japan. Allow me to do it by tomorrow….. I have to go back.

Japan: A-America-san….

America: Please don't tell England until tomorrow, okay?

Japan: I-I understand.

[Meanwhile…..]

England: *sigh* I can't believe he is making that….

(England slid the door open)

England: Hey, Japan! I have the beef you asked.

Japan: Arigato, England-san. Please do rest in the living room for a while. Dinner will be served soon.

England: 'Damn, should I do it? It's so embarrassing! Bloody hell, I'm in a critical situation here. What should I do?'

America: England~! What are you thinking, buddy?

England: Be quiet, America! I'm thinking here.

America: You're thinking rather deeply there. You know, I'm fine with myself for the night. You can just go back to your room.

England: I'll sleep if you fall asleep.

America: Oh? And what if I won't sleep tonight? I sleep the whole day!

England: You will sleep soon, America. Or would you want me to cast you to sleep?

America: How?

England: You will fall asleep.

America: Try me.

England: *scary voice* Go to sleep … Go to sleep … Go to sleep … Go to sleep deep within the cradles of hell.

America: That again? Geez, now you're scared me even more! What are you gonna do about this?

England: What the bloody hell! I'm trying to put you to sleep and you're complaining?!

America: *exasperate sigh* I have no idea what I'm going to do with you.

England: You twat.

(In the end, America fell asleep before England)

England: *smirk* Hah! I told you, you would fall asleep before I do, you wanker.

America: *coughing dramatically*

(America sat up)

England: H-Hey, America you okay?

(England approaches America)

America: *Coughing more dramatically*

England: H-here.

(England rubbed America's back)

England: There, feeling a better?

America: *cough* mmm…

(England continued rubbing America's back)

(England laid America back to his bed)

America: zzzzzz…

England: Sheesh, America, you sleep to fast.

(England smiled)

(England patted America's head)

England: Good night … you wanker.

America: *mumbling*

England: *yawn* Good morning, Japan.

Japan: England-san, Ohayo.

England: *yawn* How's America?

Japan: America-san just left this morning.

England: *yawn—* W-WHAT?!

Japan: AH! A-America-san just left.

England: T-THAT BLOODY WANKER! (England curses)

Japan: E-England-san, America-san left you a letter.

England: *curse* *curse* A-A letter?

Japan: Hai, he said I'll give it to you. He also said to open it when you return to your house.

(Japan gave the letter to England)

England: Ah, okay Japan.

[SKIP]

(England sat his chair crossed legged)

England: America…. I never thought he would write a letter. Let's see what's inside.

(England opened the letter)

England: What's up with this handwriting? I can't read it properly.  
England: ….  
England: "Go- to this- place." What? What the bloody hell does he mean?

(A photograph fell from the envelope)

England: Huh? (England took the picture and studied it) What? T-This place? (England said in shock)

* * *

(The sound of wind howling quietly)  
(The sound of grass rustling)  
(The sound of river flowing)

England stared to the skies…. 'I remember this place completely.'

America: Yo! England!

England: America, you idiot! You're late!

America: *laughs* you are as punctual as usual, England.

England: Of course I am! A gentleman never comes in late.

America: Of course, of course.

England: *huff* by the way hero, why you'd invited me here?

America: (grin) we're having a picnic of course!

England: H-huh? A picnic? How unusual of you, America. Have you really fully recovered?

America: Of course! The doctor told me.

England: WHAT?! So you really went to a hospital, huh?

America: Yep! But I only stayed for a day, thanks to you and Japan!

Japan: Konnichiwa!

America: Speaking of which, ah, Japan! Glad you could make it!

Japan: It was very problematic to find this place. Good thing I was able to search it via satellite.

England: Japan!

Japan: England-san, America and I will be very happy if you would join our picnic with us.

England: Uh— s-sure thing…

(They placed their picnic under the shade of the tree)

America: Alright! I can't wait to eat! I haven't eaten hamburgers for two days! Yahoo~!

England: Idiot, you just can't live without eating hamburgers don't you?

America: Hamburgers are just so delicious! They're the best~!

England: Wanker…

Japan: Oh, I've forgotten to retrieve water from the river. I'll be right back.

(Japan left)

England: *exasperate sigh*

America: Hey, England.

England: What now?

America: Do you still remember this place?

England: Idiot, if I didn't I wouldn't have made it here—

America: So, have you gotten your answer yet?

England: H-Huh?

America: Look around you. Do you see any changes in this place?

England: ….maybe a little.

America: But you still recognize it as what it was before, right?

England nodded.

America: Can you tell me what this place is?

England: …..This is the place…..where we found you….

America: England, this place may not be the same as what it was before but the value of it; the one that you treasure it didn't changed.

England: America…..

America: Eng-land~~! Even if I have changed, you're always be, my best buddy in the whole wide world!

England: Ameri-ca…

America: *laughs* that's why I am forever thankful that I've met you, Mr. Britain, sir!

England: Y-You….. You really have grown up…..don't you, America. *sob* *sob*

America: (smirk) Are you crying, England~~?

England: *sob* *sob* NO, I AM NOT! Damn…

America: HAHAHAHA! Now, how's the crybaby now?

England: S-Shut up!

Japan: I am back. Huh? Why are you crying, England-san?

England: Shut up, Japan! I am not crying! S-Stop looking at me!

America: HAHAHAHA!

Japan: (smile) England-san is being tsundere.

* * *

-END-


End file.
